Starting out
by bookaddict1028
Summary: Percy and Annabeth start their life together :D
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Percy**

I sat in front of the mirror. I could do this. "I do...no that's not right... I DO!... no that's terrible..." it was the night before my wedding and I can't even figure out how to say the words right.

"I've waited so long for this..." i muttered to myself. "I NEED to get this right."

I flashed back to the night I proposed. August eighteenth. I had been planing on proposing on Annabeth's birthday but it didn't turn out thanks to Piper, who had planned a huge birthday party for Annabeth, in all the excitement, I never had a chance. But anyway, Annabeth and I were walking on the beach, the surf just touching our toes, when I pulled Annabeth to a stop.

"Annabeth, I..." I choked up, and was about to chicken out. But I forced myself. "I love you."

She laughed. "I know that seaweed brain." she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know... but..."

"What is it Percy?" she sounded worried now. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No of course not..." I assured her.

"Then what is it?" Annabeth wasn't buying it. Might as well get on with it, I thought.

That's when I pulled a little velvet box out on my pocket, got down and one knee, and held Annabeth's hands in mine.

"Percy... what are-"

"Annabeth Chase. I love you more then life itself. I..."

She kissed me. "Yes." she said when she pulled away, a smile covering her face.

I blinked. "But..."

"But what?" she asked, still smiling. "Oh! Continue." she smiled.

I laughed, and opened the box. "Marry me." I said, smiling so hard I thought my face would stick like that forever.

Annabeth too.

She tackled me. "Oh Percy," she said, right before she kissed me again.

And now here I was, standing in my cabin, just twelve short hours until I would marry the love of my life.

Someone knocked on the door. "Percy?" Annabeth called.

I flung open the door and there she was. Looking as beautiful as ever. Her blond hair curled around her neck, her orange camp shirt, and long pajama pants. But she looked like she was about to cry.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked down, and then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course, sorry." I said.

I lead her in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the edge on my bed and looked up at me. I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Percy I'm... scared." she said.

I climbed on the bed with her and held her. Kissing her forehead. "Why?" I asked curiously.

She wrapped her arms around me in return and kissed me cheek. "Not about tomorrow... after that. I'm scared that somehow... I don't know, we'll have to save the world again. And that we won't be so lucky."

I kissed her lips now. When I pulled away I said, "Annabeth I can't promise you we won't have to... but as long as we're together, nothing, not even the earth herself can break us."

she smiled slightly. "You're right. We're together, and that's all that matters."

We stayed like this for a while, until Annabeth kissed my cheek and got up.

"Well, I better get my 'beauty sleep' otherwise Piper and Aphrodite will kill me." she smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back and hugged her. "Just one thing, tell them I have a condition"

"Okay... what is it?" she asked, giggling.

"Tell them Percy said not to put too much makeup on you. You look better without."

She laughed for real this time. And told me she would.

I crawled into bed, and listened to the soft waves drenching the sand outside, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Annabeth**

I woke to the sound of girly squeals. When I opened my eyes, I saw Piper, with her Mother, Aphrodite.

"Oh look! She finally woke up!" the goddess said.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"It's finally here!" Piper clapped and practically floated off the ground with glee. "Your wedding day!"

I breathed out. "Yeah... I guess it is." I said, something stronger then butterfly's turned in my stomach.

"Are you nervous?" Piper asked excitedly.

I giggled hysterically. "Uh... Yeah?"

"Come on, let's get you prettied up." Aphrodite squealed.

"Wait!" I yelled right as they were sitting me down in front of a vanity, with makeup I couldn't even name sitting on it.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked sadly.

"Percy just has a request." I said.

"Ugh." Aphrodite sighed. "What does he want now?"

"Hey, all he asked is that you don't put any makeup on me."

"That is not what he said." Piper scolded me. "What did he really say?"

"He said not to put too much makeup on me, cause he thinks I look better without." I fell prisoner to her charm speak.

"Good girl." Piper looked satisfied.

"Awe how sweet!" Aphrodite said, clasping her hands together and bringing them up to her chin.

"And I promise, just a little mascara."

"Good. I don't think Percy would mind that do you?" Piper turned to me.

"Percy won't but I will." I muttered.

"What was that dear?" Aphrodite asked sweetly, turning back to me.

"Oh, I just said that he probably won't mind."

An hour and a half later, I stood in front of a floor length mirror, staring at the girl inside of it.

Piper gasped. "Oh my gods! You look absolutely beautiful!"

I couldn't reply. Didn't believe it was me.

My long, curly, blonde hair spilled down my shoulders like a waterfall. My lips, and cheeks were tinged light, rosy, pink, my eyes were bare except for a light dusting of mascara.

My dress was unbelievable. It was a strapless, fitted, mermaid style, bright white. Beads flowed down from the top right corner, down to my left hip, then all the way to the bottom.

"Percy will love it!" Aphrodite screamed.

Before I could reply, Hazel, Rachel, and Thalia burst through the door.

"Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth! You look... oh my gods, you look..." Thalia stumbled.

"Amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, unbelievable!" Rachel screamed.

I laughed as they all surrounded me.

"Percy is going to freak out!" Thalia laughed.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Where is he?" I asked, starting for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Rachel and Thalia pulled me back.

"What?"

"He can't see you yet!" Hazel laughed.

"Oh... duh." I said.

"He's with Grover waiting for the ceremony to start. He sent us back here to see if you were ready." Thalia said, answering my question.

"He's very nervous." Hazel laughed.

"Of course he is. He's about to marry this!" Thalia joked, waving her hands out in front of me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah right. Percy gets nervous about everything." I retorted.

"No!" Rachel scolded.

"He wasn't this nervous when he fought Kronos!" Thalia said.

"Or when he fought Gaea." Hazel added.

"Or when he-" Rachel started.

"Okay, okay, I got it." I laughed.

"Okay girls, it's time!" Aphrodite squealed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

I sent Hazel, Rachel, and Thalia in to check on Annabeth. It was five minutes until ten, which was when the ceremony was supposed to start. As soon as they entered the cabin, I head screaming. And I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

I stood on the beach next to my best friend – besides Annabeth of course – Grover. He turned to me and asked, in a hush voice, "Are you nervous?"

I laughed "Extremely."

Suddenly, Aphrodite was standing next to us.

"Oh don't be nervous dear." she sang. "It'll be over soon, then you can-"

"Blahhh." Grover interrupted. "It's time to start."

Slowly, Hazel, Rachel, and then finally Thalia walked towards me. My mom, sitting in the font row with my step-dad, caught my stare and gave an encouraging thumbs up.

My stomach was turning in knots, my palms were sweaty. I was breathing heavily, and was about to start screaming.

That's when she walked out. All the breath was sucked out of me when I saw her. Time slowed down as we locked eyes, and we smiled in unison. I brought my hand up to my eye to wipe away a smidgen of a tear that had manifested there. She looked down and laughed softly. She looked so beautiful. No, not beautiful. Gorgeous.

She walked up to me and smiled her bright smile. "Hey." she whispered.

I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. She looked so genuinely happy to be standing next to me. I smiled slightly, and all my nerves were completely gone.

"Hey." I said back.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Always."

We stood in front of Aphrodite, holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

Aphrodite started speaking. "Hello everyone. We are gathered her today, to witness the wedding of Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase." I could hear the smile in her voice, but I didn't take my eyes off of Annabeth's for one second.

I must have zoned out, cause all of the sudden, Annabeth was reading her vows from a piece of paper in her hands.

"Percy, I promise to love you, and respect you, and save you butt whenever you need it." she paused as everyone in the audience laughed. And I heard Thalia mutter, "That will be a lot."

But I didn't care. I was here, with my best friend, and I was marrying her.

"I promise to love you no matter what, and always be there for you. You are my best friend, and I love you to pieces." she finished.

Now it was my turn. I pulled the paper out of my pocket, and started reading.

"Annabeth," I said, looking at her. She was smiling, waiting patiently. "You are my best friend, and the love of my life." I looked up again. She was trying not to smile to big. I watched as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"I promise, to always love you, and respect you, and care for you. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what you need. As long as we're together." I said breathlessly.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, until I heard Annabeth whisper the words, "I do."

"Percy do you-"

"I do." I said, not letting Aphrodite finish.

"Well I guess someones eager." She said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

I didn't hear the rest. I was to busy pulling Annabeth to me and kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

All I remember is walking out of that cabin, holding onto my dad's arm. I don't even think Percy realized my dad was there at all.

When I saw Percy, all my worries floated away. It was just us. And I couldn't walk towards him fast enough. He smiled hugely, and I smiled back. I watched him bring his hand up to his eye and wipe a tear away. I looked down and blushed.

I barely remember reading my vows, but I remember Percy's. As he stood there and told me I was his best friend, and the love of his life, I was about to start crying. And when he said "I do" everything fell into place.

He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. Like I was his and I was never getting away again.

And now, here we sit. At a table with my Dad, and Athena, along with Percy's mom and Poseidon. Rachel stood up where Percy and I had stood and was about to start her speech.

"Percy, and Annabeth. First off, I want to say, Congratulations! I admit, I was a little jealous of Annabeth back when we were teenagers. But I cannot be more happy for you right now. I remember-"

All of the sudden, the spirit of Delphi spoke through her as green smoke came out of her mouth.

"_The fighting years have long been gone. All these years, wars been won. Love will bring you through 'till the end. You can't break but you can bend. The rest of your time will be peaceful and boring. Your time with your love will feel like you're soaring."_

I looked at Percy and smiled hugely, but he was already looking. He hugged me to his chest. "Thank the gods." he muttered. I laughed.

Rachel woke up then. "Wait! What just happened?" She asked.

"You spoke a prophecy!" Someone called.

"Oh gods... crap crap crap." she freaked out.

"Rachel no, it was a good one!" Percy yelled to her.

"Oh good." she sighed. "What was it?"

Percy and I repeated it for her.

"Wow, that sounds good." she said, relieved.

Then my mother stepped to make her speech.

"My dearest Annabeth, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. But-"

"Hey!" Someone – sounded like Zeus – scolded her loudly.

She shot a mean glance at him. "As I was saying, I highly approve of your choice of groom." she fought through the words, with a sarcastic twinge.

"Percy, you have proved yourself well." she said to Percy, who was sitting next to me, clasping my hand between both of his.

"And you completely deserve my daughter. You have my blessing." she said hardly.

"Thank you." Percy spoke with gratitude.

My mother nodded and returned to her seat.

Next was Percy's mom, Sally. I loved Sally, when Percy went missing four years ago, Sally and I had bonded.

"Percy, I am so proud of you." she said, already starting to cry.

"You have exceeded the assumptions of everyone around you. And now you finally have your happy ending." she spoke, tears running down her face.

"Annabeth, I cannot imagine a better wife for my baby. I know for a fact he loves you more then anything. Even blue food." she laughed. "You have been with Percy through everything, and I can't thank you enough for watching out for him. Welcome to the family. We love you." she finished, her voice breaking multiple times.

I was crying by now, and Percy looked over at me and smiled. He wiped the tears off my cheek with his thumb. "Love you." he said softly.

I smiled in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy  
**

My heart swelled with love as my mother made her speech. Athena's on the other hand, was painful. Everyone could tell it was forced. It was especially hard for me to hear, knowing that Zeus forced her to say all that, and that all of it was absolutely fake. I had known she hated me for years, but to have it conformed in front of all my friends and family. I could have done without.

MY dad stepped up and addressed me. "Percy." he said in a deep voice. "I am so proud of you also. You are by far my favorite son." he smiled. "You have accomplished so much in your young age. Even things some of the greatest heroes in Greek history couldn't do. You will forever be remembered."

I nodded. I didn't even know if my dad really meant these things, or if he was just saying them. Gods had a tendency to do that.

"Annabeth," he said. "You are a brave and wise warrior, just like your mother. My son had good taste." he laughed. "I approve greatly."

And with that he stepped away.

Annabeth's father walked in front of us. "Hello darling." he said to Annabeth. "Congratulations!" he smiled slightly. "I know I hurt you when you were young, but I love you very, very much." he said.

I looked over at Annabeth, and saw that her eyes were hard. For once, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Percy, I don't know you very well, but when I talked to you many, many years ago... how old were you?"

"Thirteen." I answered.

"Right! When I talked to you when you were thirteen you were a very stubborn, good, sweet, young man. I could tell you cared about my daughter from the start. Take care of her please. Since I didn't." and with those words, he walked to the table as far away from us as he could.

Thalia jumped up and cracked a joke about me, I can't really tell you what it was, I was a little out of it.

"Anyway, from the moment I met Percy, I knew Annabeth would eventually fall for you." she made a gagging noise away from the mic.

"I mean, your funny, I guess you can be sweet. You're pretty dumb sometimes, but I guess it's endearing. Anyway, I guess I'm trying to say, you deserve Annabeth dude, so keep it that way." I laughed. "I'm planning on it!" I yelled to her.

"Annabeth, oh my gods, Annabeth, you are seriously like, my best friend. I've known you since you were a cute little seven year old. But then I turned into a freaking pine tree and lost six years. And now I barely see you cause of the hunters..." She was rambling, but Annabeth was smiling.

"Anyways, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm so so so so happy for you! I wish you the best!" She finished and jumped down from the podium.

Next was Grover. "Well, I never would have thought I'd be standing here today. But after all the hard work it took to get you two together, woo, boy am I glad I am." he laughed.

"You guys are the first real friends I've ever had, and I'm so happy for you two. I wish you a life full of peace and happiness."

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, even Tyson made a speech. Then Leo stepped up.

_Oh no_. I thought.

"Hey, is this thing on?" Leo tapped on the mic, and high-pitched feedback swept through the tables.

"Whoops," he laughed. "Anyway, um, we battled Gaea together, and um, we almost died... a lot. Um, Annabeth, you're the smartest out us seven, and Percy... never mind."

Everyone laughed, and I shook my head. Annabeth patted my leg and kissed my cheek.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Percy, you're pretty intelligent, you're good at ya know, stuff to do with water... considering, your dad and all..." he pointed to my dad, and his voice faltered as he saw his stern expression.

"So... yeah, um. Congratulations you guys! Now can we party?" he asked after he covered his hand over the mic.

"Um, no." Calypso pushed him out of the way playfully, and kissed his cheek.

I would have never imagined them together. But now that they are, I couldn't be more happy.

"Percy, the bottom line is, you broke my heart. But I don't really care anymore." she looked at Leo sweetly.

"And this must be your Annabeth. Very beautiful, I can see why you choose her." she smiled.

"Congratulations to the both of you."

Annabeth looked at me questionably. _What does she mean? _Her eyes asked me.

_Tell you later, promise._ I mouthed back.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with friends, laughing, and reminiscing. But pretty soon, it was just Annabeth, our parents, step-parents, our closest friends, and I.

"Love you guys." Thalia said, as she hugged both Annabeth and I.

"Love you too." Annabeth's voice was layered, indicating many things. Squeezing her best friend tight.

"Right back at ya." I said.

Thalia elbowed me in the ribs, then turned around without a word, and left.

Grover approached us then, his lip quivering.

"Grover! G-man! What's wrong dude?" I asked, trying to get him to smile.

He hesitated, but then answered, "I'm going to miss you..." he cried.

"Aw Grover, We'll be back by next week or so." Annabeth comforted him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." he sniffled.

"But then we're moving out of camp and into an apartment in the same building as my mom." I said without thinking. (that happens a lot.)

"Percy!" Annabeth punched my arm... hard.

"Ow!" I said, holding my arm to my chest. "I'm sorry, it just kinda... came out?"

"No excuse." she said, then turned back to Grover.

"Your really leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth admitted. "But we'll come visit all the time."

Grover sniffled and hugged her. "Good luck." he said in her ear. She laughed.

"Rude." I said as he gave me a hug.

He laughed at me.

I watched as he walked away, but was interrupted when someone said my name.

"Percy." I turned around and saw my dad, with his hands behind his back like he didn't know what to do with them.

"Dad." I breathed.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked sheepishly.

"Um... sure." I answered. "I'll be right back Annabeth." I told her.

"Okay." she said, sounding suspicious.

He lead me away from the crowd and started talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

After Percy and his father left, my own dad walked up, alone. No wife. No kids. Alone.

"Dad." was all I said.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." he admitted.

"Yeah... maybe."

"Come here." as he guided me away, I looked back at Percy and Poseidon.

Percy was standing straight, arms crossed, in a defensive position. His eyebrows were scrunched together like he was concentrating very hard on what his father was saying. But he looked confused and frustrated. Not angry though. I'd only seen Percy angry a few times. And I have to admit he kind of scared me.

"Annabeth!" My Dad distracted me from my thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been saying your name for three minutes. What's wrong?" he sighed.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Nothing's wrong I'm just... thinking."

"Oh, well I was- Annabeth!" he yelled.

My vision had strayed back to Percy and his Dad. I tore my eyes away and looked at my Dad.

"What?"

"Listen to me Annabeth." he scolded.

"I'm sorry... it's just..."

"It's just what?" he demanded.

"N-nothing. What is it?"

He exhaled. "Annabeth, your step-mother an I were talking... and... well... we want you and Percy to move in with with us."

I stared, mouth open, at him. "What?"

"We... I want another chance. What do you say?" he said.

"I... I... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! Move to San Francisco with us! You and Percy can have the guest room! It'll be great!" he sounded so excited, I would hate to knock him down... I don't know...

"Dad... as much as I would love to..."

I saw his face drop.

"I'll have to talk to Percy first Dad." I told him. "I mean, here in New York, we're close to camp, and Olympus, and Sally... I'll talk to him though. I promise."

He smiled. "Thanks Annabeth. I love you. I really do." he pulled me into a hug.

"You're welcome Dad. Love you too." I tried the words out in my mouth. They didn't fit very well, but I hoped that would change.

When I looked back to Percy, his Dad was gone. Percy was standing alone, staring at the ground.

"Percy," I walked up to him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up fast. "Huh? No, everything's fine. Let's go." he said.

I wasn't sure if I believed him. I'd known him since we were twelve, and I could tell something was bugging him. But I let it go.

"Bye dear." Sally hugged me.

"Bye Sally." I smiled.

"Oh Percy, stay safe." she told him as another tear ran down her cheek.

"I promise Mom. We'll see you in a week." he held her hands on his face, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you both!" She blew kisses as she walked away with Paul holding her hand.

"Congratulations to you both!" Paul yelled back to us.

We hugged Chiron and told him we would see him soon.

I had changed out of my wedding dress for the reception, and was now wearing a white tank-top, with a brown leather jacket, and jeans. I sat on the steps of the big house and pulled on my boots.

"Hey." Percy walked up the steps. He was dressed in jeans also, and a black zip-up sweatshirt, with his camp-half blood shirt on underneath. He sat down next to me and re-tied his tennis shoes.

"Hi." I said, sitting up straight and pulling my pant leg down over my ankle. "You ready?" I asked.

"As soon as you are." He answered.

"Then let's go." I smiled.

I opened the passenger side door to Percy's car, and got in. Percy buckled his seat-belt and looked at me.

"I love you." he said.

I laughed. "I know seaweed brain." I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too."

He started the car, and we were on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note: **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the favorites and the follows I've been getting. it really makes me happy to know that you guys like this story. anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter :) thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**Percy**

* * *

We walked to our terminal at the JFK international airport and sat down in front of our gate.

"_Flight 912 to Greece, prepare for boarding."_ a woman said over the speaker.

Annabeth looked at me. "Did she say Greece?" she asked, her mouth wide open.

I nodded.

I knew Annabeth had always wanted to go to Greece, we'd been there three years before, although instead of seeing the sites, we were kind of... oh I don't know... fighting the Earth herself. So I figured, this was the time to make up for that.

"Oh my gods Percy you're kidding." she looked at me and grabbed my hand so hard I winced.

I laughed. "No, I'm not." I smiled.

"We're really going to Greece?"

"Yes."

"I hope it's on better terms this time..."

"It will be. Gaea's gone, and we can site-see all we want." I whispered. We didn't want he mortals around us to be scared of us... or think we were crazy.

She smiled happily. "You're amazing."

"I know." I smiled cockily.

She laughed and elbowed me. "Seaweed brain." she teased.

"Wise girl." I poked her side.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, it's kind of hard to come up with mean nicknames when you're so smart." I told her.

She laughed. "I like it."

"Good," I laughed. "Cause I really didn't want to think of something else."

* * *

The plane boarded at 10 Pm but didn't leave until 10:45. Forty-five minutes sitting idol in a cramped plane, was pure torture. Especially for an ADHD demigod.

"When is this stupid plane going to leave." I hit my head against the seat in front of us.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth pulled me back.

I had just rested my head against my seat when a big beefy guy turned around and grunted.

"I'm sorry, my husband is just a little eager." Annabeth said to the man, as she held me back.

I was tired, and ready to get going, I was literally about to punch him. But when Annabeth called me her husband I calmed down pretty fast.

The man turned back around, and muttered something I couldn't make out. Annabeth held my hand tightly.

"Sorry." I told her.

"It's fine," she said. "I'm ready to go too." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

* * *

At four Pm the next day – I think – we landed in Athens Greece. We were jet lagged, and ready to get to the hotel, but we had to go through customs, security, and baggage claim.

"Ugh!" Annabeth sighed as she flopped on the bed in the hotel.

"I feel the same way." I moaned as I threw the suitcases on the floor and sank into a chair in the corner of the room.

We sat there silently until I decided I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. I showered, and brushed my teeth. I pulled on a green t-shirt, and a pair of gray sweatpants. When I came out, Annabeth was already in shorts and a tank-top.

"Can you believe it?" she asked, staring at the T.V, which was running some re-run of a cheesy sitcom.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled widely. "Everything."

"What does everything apply to?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to her.

She laughed. "It feels just like yesterday. Finding the lightning bolt, the golden fleece, finding our way through the labyrinth, defeating Kronos..." she continued to list everything we had accomplished together, until she was tearing up and she said, "Getting married."

I smiled.

"Don't smile! I'm sad!" she pushed me off the bed and I thumped on my backside.

I laughed. "I know, you just looked so pretty sitting there I couldn't help myself."

"Oh... shut up." she blushed.

I jumped back on the bed and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and said, "So... my Dad asked me something today."

I panicked, remembering what my own Dad had asked me. Then clenched my fists in anger for a nanosecond. "Yes?" I asked, interested.

"He asked, if we would move to San Francisco and live with him." she said plainly.

"Oh my gods Annabeth that's amazing!" I hugged her.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I said.

"So what do you think?" she asked, sounding a little reserved. "About living with him?"

I stopped. How could I leave my Mom, my camp, and my best friends, to live somewhere as dangerous as San Francisco? But Annabeth looked so happy when she mentioned it.

"Gosh Annabeth... I really don't know." I rubbed the back of my neck "I mean... it would be great. I cold get to know your dad better, you could-"

"I know right!" she said. "It's just, how are we supposed to leave everything and just go?"

I frowned. "I really don't know."

"We can't." she said... breathing hard and letting her head fall into her hands.

"Hey," I sat in front of her and grabbed her wrists. "We don't know that."

She nodded. "Yes we do. We can't just... not now at least."

I sighed. "I hate to tell you this now but... my Dad asked me something too earlier."

She looked up. "He asked us to move in with him..." I said.

Annabeth did the exact opposite of what I thought she would do. She laughed.

"How ironic!" she sang. "But..."

"But what?"

"Why did you look so upset?" she asked, her smile diminishing.

"You noticed that?"

"Duh, I've known you for eight years." she said.

I laughed. "I guess. Anyway, I pointed out that you can't breathe underwater... and, he... was a little insensitive... I don't know why."

"Oh." she said.

I wanted to tell her exactly what he said, but I was embarrassed that my dad would be _so _insensitive and _so_ unlike himself. So I let it drop.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**If anyone's interested, i now have a story up on wattpad! it's called Falling Star, and my name is muscisintheblood. Hope someone can give me feedback on it... thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

I wished Percy would have told me what his Dad said. I guess I understood that he didn't want to talk about it, but he was going to have to tell me sooner or later.

Apparently he didn't really want to move underwater with his Dad and I since he dropped the subject after that. We talked a little about what he had planned for tomorrow, then we passed out.

I woke up every few hours – stupid jet-lag – and found myself thinking profusely about Percy and his Dad. Partly because the conversation between Percy and I earlier in the night. Mainly because every time I opened my eyes, I was closer to him, and his face was right there.

When I woke up for good, Percy was still asleep, and drooling. I slid out from his grasp and grabbed my suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

It felt so good to shower. The cold water woke me up and rejuvenated my energy. I dug through my suitcase and found a pair of shorts, and a light green v-neck shirt. I grabbed a pair of sandals and zipped it back up.

When I walked out, Percy was still asleep. I rolled my eyes and jumped on the bed.

"Percy!" I yelled.

His eyes flashed open. "Wha?" he muttered right before he rolled off the bed.

"Ow." he said sleepily.

"Percy wake up!" I grabbed the blanket from him, as he was cuddled up under it on the floor.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Percy come on, let's get going!" I shook his shoulder.

He groaned and rolled over. "Five minutes?"

"No." I stated.

"Fine." he finally got up and stumbled to the shower.

** Two weeks later...**

"Hey Percy, help me with these boxes!" I called to him.

We had decided to stay in a small two bedroom New York apartment – for now – on the sixth floor of the same building as Sally and Paul. I was moving things there from both San Francisco and Camp Half-Blood.

"Sure." he said.

He grabbed four boxes from the trunk of his car, and followed me up the stairs. At least it was only the sixth floor.

"Percy, the key." I heaved as I stood in the hallway with three boxes full of who knows what weighing down my arms.

He set the boxes down and fished the key out of his pocket.

"You ready to see it?" he asked me.

"Seems like all we've been saying for the past two weeks." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He unlocked the door and it swung open. Revealing a small but spacious living room. I walked in, dropping the boxes in the hall.

"So... What do you think?" Percy asked as he set his own boxes down.

"It's..." I struggle for the right word.

The entry flooring is cool brown tile, same as the kitchen which lies corner to the left. The rest of the house had a warm brown carpet, I walk into the small living room to the right and squish my feet into the carpet. The walls in the living room are a dark tan, not quite brown. There's an old dark red couch, and across from that is a small T.V mounted on the wall.

I walk to the kitchen, the floor changing from carpet to tile. The walls are painted red, which looks lovely with the dark colored table off to the side. The counters are light color, and they match the drawers and cupboards. A small candle burns in the center of the table, it smells like cinnamon and Christmas – which is still two months away - and it gives me the feeling of home.

"Perfect." I say breathlessly.

Percy smiles his mischievous smile and hugs me.

"Let's get unpacking." I say.

"I'll go grab more boxes." he agrees.

After he leaves, I walk around some more. Behind the couch is a small reading nook along with the fire escape outside. Beside the reading nook is a long hallway. I open the first door on the left, guest bathroom. The next door on the right, second bedroom. I open the last door on the right slowly, knowing what it is. The master bedroom.

The room has a completely different feel then the rest of the house. The front rooms were warm and cozy. This room feels clean and fresh. The walls a pretty sky blue, the carpet in this room is a pristine white. The queen-sized bed in the middle of the room has a light colored frame, with a white bedspread and pillows. In front of the bed is a light colored, wooden trunk.

I turn around and see two dressers and another door to my left. I open the door and see the master bathroom.

"Whoa." I breath.

Now, you would think some small apartment in New York city wouldn't have all this stuff. And even if it did, it wouldn't be very nice right? Wrong. The bathroom was so gorgeous. The walls were a sea-foam green, the tiles on the floor a perfect white. Off to the right was the shower, and to the left double sinks.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black tank top, with distressed capris, and an unbuttoned, plaid, flannel shirt. My curly blonde hair was tired back into a ponytail. I looked so average. I didn't look like a demigod that had helped defeat Gaea. Or Kronos. Or anything. Just a normal girl, living in New York. I liked it.

"Annabeth." Percy stood in the doorway and smiled. "What do you think?" he asked so hopeful.

"Well..." I teased him. "I don't like it."

Percy's face fell, and his shoulders sagged. "What? But my Dad... he-"

"I love it." I laughed.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Ah... oh... Mean." he pointed at me.

He started walking towards me with a fake mad expression on his face. "I can't believe you." he chuckled. "Teasing me like-"

I ran.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room laughing all the way. It took Percy about 2.8 second to realize it and come running after me. He tackled me to the couch.

"Gotcha." he laughed.

I swore in ancient Greek under my breath. Percy laughed.

"Get off of me." I whined.

"No." Percy held my arms back. And kissed me.

"Yes!" I tried to push him away but he laughed more and kissed me again.

I eventually gave up and just let him continue kissing me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: If anyone is interested, I'm now on Youtube! i wrote a song called 'We Will Win' and it's inspired by the Percy Jackson book series! The link is right here **** /PtU6ku8V3Kc **

**It's also in my bio along with my Instagram and Tumblr... follow me! :)**

**Let me know what you think! hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**A year later...**

**9**

**Percy**

The sun wakes me up in the morning. It shines bright through the window, making it hard to see. Annabeth is lying next to me, her hair looking golden from the sunlight. It's been a year since we got married, and I couldn't be happier if I tried.

Annabeth has been working as an architect downtown. She really loves it I think, although she has a lot of work she has to do at home. Which makes me treasure every free minute she has.

I haven't been doing much of anything on the other hand. Chiron convinced me to come back to camp and teach sword fighting lessons for a while, but getting stabbed by twelve-year-olds that don't know what they're doing isn't that fun. So I mostly stay at home.

I yawn and sit up in bed. Glancing at the clock on the side table, I lean over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I coo. "Annabeth it's time to wake up."

"No." she mumbles.

Her hand flings back and hits me square in the face.

"Ow!" I yell, probably a bit too loudly. Although she did just smack me in the face.

She rolls over and bursts into fits of laughter. "Oh my gods I'm sorry!" she laughs.

We sit laughing together as I rub my face.

"I think you might have bruised my cheek." I tell her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." she waves me off and scoots herself out of bed. "Ugh." she say as her feet touch the floor.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't feel very good. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just something I ate or-"

She doesn't finish whatever she was going to say, she's to busy running to the bathroom and throwing up.

"What would've made you sick?" I ask her as she dresses for work after a hasty shower.

"I have no idea. Maybe that chicken you made last night?" she pokes my shoulder.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. I'm a great cook. You're the one that can't make a bowl of cereal."

"That was one time." she argues. "And if it wasn't your chicken then-?"

"Maybe it was the casserole my mom made the other night."

she laughs. "That was a week ago. I highly doubt it. Plus, your mom is an awesome cook."

"Oh and I'm not?"

"Nope."

I laugh.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later okay?" she says.

I kiss her goodbye and get up to make myself something to eat with my mad cooking skills.

I hear Annabeth come home as I'm looking through the fridge trying to figure out what to make for dinner. She walks in slowly, her face as white as a ghost.

"Annabeth?" I ask as I look up from the fridge. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing"

I know her too well to believe that, but I let it go. Knowing she'll tell me whenever she gets over the shock or whatever.

"What's for dinner?" she asks.

"Well, not chicken that's for sure." I joke.

I look up to see her reaction only to find she's sitting at the table staring into thin air.

"Annabeth." I say hardly.

"Wha-what?" she stutters, looking back to me.

"What's wrong?" I demand. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Nothings wrong Percy. Everything is extremely perfect." she gets up and wraps her arms around me.

The color in her face seems to have returned back to normal.

I hug her back and kiss her cheek.

"What do _you_ want for dinner?" stressing that it was her turn to pick.

"Hmm. I want... pizza. Can you order while I go change?" she says.

I agree and grab the phone book out of the cabinet as she walks off to the bedroom to change her clothes.

"Hello?" the man answering the phone says.

"Hi. I would like to order a pizza." I say awkwardly. I normally make Annabeth do this.

"Okay?"

I tell him our order and our address. Apparently it's going to take an hour. I sigh. And hang up the phone.

Annabeth comes out in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and flops herself on the couch.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

"A little." she admits. Curling up in the corner of the couch.

"Um... Do you wanna watch a movie while we wait?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Okay. Then what do you wanna do?"

I don't know why I felt so awkward. Probably because she was acting awkward. So it just made for one big awkward mess of a conversation.

She patted the space next to her on the couch. So I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Do you feel okay?" I ask her, putting my hand to her forehead.

"Percy. I feel fine." she says adamantly, taking my hand and holding it.

"Well then why do you look so... so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know. You look scared or something..." I told her.

"I'm not scared."

"Then what is it Annabeth?" I said, raising my voice a little. "You can't go moping around with your face looking like that and not tell me why!"

"Percy." she intervened.

"I want to know what's wrong so I can help try and make it better!"

"Percy."

"I don't want you to be upset so please just tell me-"

She kissed me. Probably to shut me up. It worked I guess.

She pulled away, took a deep breath and said, "We're having a baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm going on vacation this week, so i won't be able to update as soon as i normally do. it'll be maybe a week until the next chapter.**

**but anyways, i hope you enjoy this short chapter... clink the link in my bio for a percabeth inspired song i wrote! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I figured it out before I took the test. Morning sickness. Check. Weird cravings. Check. Mood swings. Check. I was so scared I would tell Percy and he would be mad, but when I finally said it, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, a smile stretching his mouth.

I nodded timidly. "Yeah." I breathed.

"Oh my gods that's amazing!" he jumped up and twirled me around.

He sat me back down on the floor and kissed me. He didn't pull back for a while, and we he did, I had to catch my breath.

"Oh my gods Annabeth!" he said, dancing around like a little kid.

"Someones excited." I said as he grabbed my arms and forced me to dance with him.

He pulled me around in circles, singing and laughing. I was kind of in shock he was so happy. But I guess I should have expected it from Percy though.

"Oh my gods." he stopped dancing, his expression turned serious. "We're having a baby."

He would've fallen over if I didn't catch him. "Percy? You were just excited, what-?"

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably the pizza." he said. He grabbed his wallet from the counter and opened the door.

I sat back down on the couch and turned on the first show that look interesting. Percy sat down next to me with the pizza box and two bottles of water.

"Here." he said and handed me one of the waters.

He opened up the box and I saw that one side was cheese, and the other side was supreme with extra olives. I grab a piece of the olive and take a big bite. Immediately, I spit it out.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks.

"It tastes gross." I gag.

"But you love olives, why does it... oh yeah."

Well this sucks. My favorite food tastes terrible to me all the sudden.

"Ugh." I sigh, and pick up a piece of cheese.

* * *

A few days later, we go downtown to the hospital to have a checkup. Luckily, the doctor says all is fine, blah blah blah. Then we invite Sally and Paul over for dinner to tell them the news.

"Mom." Percy starts after we've finished eating. "We have some news."

Her eyes light up immediately. "Oh. Okay." she smiles brightly, looking to Paul.

Percy looks to me as if expecting me to tell them. We have an argument with our eyes for a nanosecond, in which he convinces me to tell them, instead of him.

"I'm pregnant." I say simply. No use dragging it out, might as well say it out front just like that.

Sally bursts into hysterics, saying, "Oh my goodness, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Oh my gosh I'm going to be a grandma. I'm way to young for that. Percy! Oh I'm so happy or you!" she continues rambling and planning everything out with me while Paul gives Percy a hug and says a simple "Congratulations kid."

"How far along are you?" Sally asks.

"Only a few months." I tell her.

She nods thoughtfully. "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" she asks.

Percy and I look to each other. "No. I think we'll be surprised." I say. He smiles at my answer.

* * *

"Are you scared?" I ask Percy as he turns out the light and we climb into bed. Although it's early, I have work tomorrow and Percy is going to visit his dad.

He seems to think through his answer for a few minutes as I cuddle up to his chest.

"Well, I wasn't until I heard my mother talking."

"Same."

I knew it was going to be hard – having a baby – but she made it seem like the hardest thing in the world. So much you have to do in the months leading up to it being born, and then after... not even saving the world compared to this anxiety.

"She might have overplayed it a little though." Percy said, echoing my thoughts. "I mean, it can't be any harder then killing giants, or titans...?"

I laughed. "I guess this might be a little different... but yeah."


End file.
